User talk:SuperFlash101
Welcome! Hi SuperFlash101 -- we are excited to have Phineas and Ferb Fanon as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Phineas and Ferb Fanon" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, sannse New logo Here is the logo you asked for over at the other wiki. I might be able to tweak it a little bit if you want different colors or want to take the words off the bottom, but I think it looks really good this way. It was about a two hour project, so I hope you like it. Just right click on it, save it, and re-upload it as Image:Wiki.png. Otherwise, if you don't like it, send me some notes and I'll try to get to it sometime on Sunday. —Topher 08:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Fan-made Character Let's just say that I've create a fan-made character, can I make a page about them? or another things in the episode, like...songs? (Does someone have idea to the words to Ferb the Platypus?) Hello And I would like to know something... I try to edit the pages, but the screen goes black and I can't do anything. Why does this happen? Manta-bee 21:04, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ---------- Ok. What could possibly be wrong with my browser? Manta-bee 05:25, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Ferb/Gretchen Hi. I'd like to know something. What would you call the Ferb/Gretchen shipping? Invisibool Socks Phineas Sonic (an obvious sock puppet of Sonic and phineas) spammed my story Phineas! that I'm still working on. Can you tell him to stop and block him? Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :Another sock of him/her, 75.22.51.108. Can you tell Sonic and phineas to quit making sock puppets? Phin68 talk to Phin68 23:52, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Another Vandal Can you block 24.58.194.4? He keeps messing with my story. No, he's not a sock of S and P. Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Adminship That's fine with me. And yes, I'll keep an eye on this wiki too. :) Phin68 talk to Phin68 22:46, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Fanon Policy Hi, Flash. I was just looking around here, and this is a good wiki. But, do you guys have a fanon policy, if you do could you show me the link? If not I could make one up for you. Thanks--'Avatar' Talk 14:32, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Main page Hey, Flash. Sorry, still no word about the bot from staff. But, I can design you a new main page. I can base it of P+F Wiki or any other wiki. Thanks!--'Avatar' Talk 21:43, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Glad to tell you that the bot is finally running. All pages should be categorized soon!--'Avatar' Talk 02:31, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::See here ;) --'Avatar' Talk 16:32, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :::Okay, I just posted it on the main page. I suggest you add links to your policy pages here and that you protect the entire template which is here. --'Avatar' Talk 16:55, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Admin Thank you!Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 02:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you also!! [[User:Kittyfire|'~Kittyfire' My World ]] 23:50, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hello Flash, So recently my stories and others have been getting erased. I am quite annoyed with it and I was wondering, could I possibly become and Admin on Fanon Wiki? Thank you. Disneygirl Affiliated wikis Flash, you already know about most of this, but I'll leave the message here anyway since it will affect the Fanon wiki. Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) NASCARfan101 Hello User Page Helloz! It's Daisy, one of the admins. I was wondering, since you haven't been active on here for a looong time, if you'd mind if I put either an Away template or a Goodbye template on your user page? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 23:36, October 19, 2010 (UTC) True, true. :) Thankz for answering back! :D [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 21:05, October 21, 2010 (UTC) TOP SECRET I barely know you, but can you tell us somthing about The "gold Phineas" patch? anonomous user I too want to know about the "gold Phineas" badge. ~Also anomyous PLEASE?????? I really want to know about this, but is it true that's Grand and not Gold Phineas Patch, and how to get it. SO PLEASE????? 14:25, October 8, 2011 (UTC) You can put it in censored or coded and a guide if coded. 14:26, October 8, 2011 (UTC) :I have no idea what you're talking about whatsoever. I am not in any way active on this wiki. The Flash {talk} 01:44, October 17, 2011 (UTC) AgentGoldfish can you please remove all rights from AgentGoldfish? 23:37, January 12, 2012 (UTC) :No. flash. [talk.] 23:39, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Any advice on this? I know you're not very active anymore, but this wiki is a huge sucess, so I posted this on a few admin pages as well...Ok, so how do you run a wiki, or raise awarness of it? I started an amur leopard wiki to raise awarness by writting stories. The ironic thing is I'm the only one who has been on it as far as I know, and I haven't written any stories yet- it's not dead, the muse just hasen't visited. -Thanks :) "The mighty oak was once a little nut that stood it's ground"-Unknown (talk) 04:28, February 3, 2012 (UTC)